


NSFW Alphabet - Celebs

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [3]
Category: Hrvy - Fandom, R5 (Band), Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Driver Era (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bondage, Breeding, Dick Pics, Edgeplay, Everyone Is Gay, Food Kink, Gag reflex, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Kinks, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Quickies, Roleplay, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Top - Freeform, botTom, nsfw abc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Find out what the famous boys are into, now!
Relationships: Brad Simpson/Reader, HRVY/Reader, Harrison Osterfield/Reader, Rocky Lynch/Reader, Ross Lynch/Reader, Tom Holland/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Brad Simpson

A - After Sex

• Brad will hold you close when you’re finished. He’ll pull you into your chest and talk to you, make sure you’re okay and if there’s anything he can get you.

B - Bottom or Top

• Brad is mostly a top, but he’ll bottom for you on special occasions. He just prefers the feeling of being on top and being the one ‘doing the work’. He just wants you to lay back and enjoy.

C - Cum

• Brad prefers to finish inside you. It’s the intimacy behind it that he loves. It feels right to him. You can feel his love inside you, even when the ‘making love’ has finished.

D - Dress Up

• Brad will never be able to take it seriously, but if you want him to put on a Spiderman costume, he will.  
He’ll usually make it goofy and silly but that’s what makes it better.

E - Experience

• Brad has had some experience - though more girls than guys. With the nature of his career, it’s just how it usually goes, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to drive his boy wild too. At first he might be a bit nervous, but it won’t take long before he gets used to it.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Brad loves the ass. He will stare at it and he’ll have no shame in doing so. He’ll give it lots of squeezes and slaps, even when you guys are in public - he just can’t help himself.

G - Gag Reflex

• Brad’s still a bit amateurish, but he’s getting better. He can take about 7 inches before gagging.

H - Hair

• He doesn’t grow body hair well and he’s come to terms with it. If anything, he finds it funny. He’ll just about grow a small patch of hair between his pecs but that’s about it.  
• He does have a trail though, a nice narrow and subtle one.

I - Intimacy

• You don’t get much more intimate than Brad. He loves a mushy, romantic date or a deep discussion. He wants to get to know you - he wants to see the world the way you do.  
• And if there’s anything upsetting you, he will drop everything to talk you through it.

J - Jerking

• Brad’s not that fond of jerking off. He’d rather just wait for you - however sometimes when he’s on tour, he doesn’t have much other choice.

K - Kinks

• Brad’s not very specifically kinky, but that doesn't mean he's not up to trying things. There's not many things he won't agree to.  
• Brad does have a bit of a sweat kink, though.

L - Lube  
• Brad will always try to lube. He doesn't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable, so he tries to make sure he has some around the house. 

M - Massages

• Brad’s more than happy to give you a massage, especially if you've had a rough couple of days. It'll be sensual, sweet and calming.  
• He enjoys receiving massages too, usually after a few days of intense touring.

N - Nopes

• Brad really doesn't enjoy it when youre really negative. It's okay if you're upset or angry about something, but when you constantly have a negative attitude, it just pisses him off.  
• You'd also better not say any shit about Jesse, his dog.

O - Oral

• Brad, more often than not, will ask you to blow him first thing in the morning. It's his favourite way to wake up and he’ll always return the favour.  
• Brad will spend ages on your ass, making sure he's doing a thorough job. He loves it. Sometimes it's all he wants to do, just throw you onto the bed and hungrily eat you out.

P - Position/Place

• Brad loves doing it missionary. Some say it might be vanilla, but he just wants to see your face as he makes love to you.  
• He loves doing it in the bath or shower. Something about the you both in the hot, steamy water just enhances it for him.

Q - Quickies

• Brad doesn't mind a quickie. He prefers being able to take his time, but sometimes the rush of a quickie is loveable as well. Sometimes he’ll give you a quick fuck in the morning or before a concert.

R - Risky

• Brad doesn't like to play it too risky. His reputation can't be ruined by him fucking you in a bathroom of a restaurant.  
• However, sometimes he may pull over on the side of a quiet road and give you a quick fuck.

S - Sexting

• Again, because of his reputation, Brad doesn't want to risk any nudes being leaked, so he tries to stay away from that.  
• He’ll talk dirty to you on the phone, though, and the way he describes things will push you over the edge in no time.

T - Toys

• Brad hasn't really got much experience with toys. He usually doesn't believe you guys need them. However, if you want to try one out, he’s very open to do so.

U - Underwear

• Brad wears a lot of Calvin Klein boxer briefs in various colours. He likes to just wear them around the house and nothing else, mostly because he likes the way you drool and stare when he does.

V - Volume

• Brad can get pretty loud, although he prefers you being the one making the noise. He wants to hear the pleasure escaping your mouth.  
• He just loves all the noises that come with sex; the headboard banging against the wall, the balls slapping, the moans and grunts.

W - Wrecking Ball

• It really depends where he is. If he's in your house, he doesn't want to break anything, even if you insist it's fine. However, when you guys are in a hotel room, he’ll throw you into anything he wants and pay for it later.

X - XRay

• Brad has a fairly thick, 8 inch, uncut cock. He's quietly proud of his size, so be sure to tell him how impressive it is.  
• He keeps it trimmed down there, mostly because it doesn't grow out that much anyway, usually.

Y - Yeps

• If you want to turn Brad on, just kiss him. Make out with him in a heated way and soon he’ll have to fuck you.  
• He also loves it when you're talking dirty to him in a public setting. The innuendos and the dirty whispers just makes him want to take you home ASAP.

Z - Zest

• Brad’s usually pretty horny, anyway, so he’s almost always ready to get dirty.  
• When he comes back after a long period of touring, he’ll basically pounce on you.


	2. HRVY

A - After Sex

• Harvey’s very cuddly. Afterwards, he’ll snuggle up to you and hold you close. He loves your closeness and won't take it for granted.

B - Bottom or Top

• Harvey's a bottom. He prefers being the submissive one. However, every now and again he might want to try topping.

C - Cum

• Harvey likes it most when you cum inside him. He enjoys feeling you inside him, slowly dripping out.

D - Dress Up

• Harvey loves the idea of role playing. He can't take it too seriously, but he still loves it. Sometimes he’ll get out the prisoner jumpsuit he wore in ‘I Wish You Were Here’.

E - Experience

• He’s not had that much experience. Harvey’s always been quite nervous when he sees someone he's attracted to, so it never usually got that far, for him.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Harvey’s a sucker for a sexy, cool hairstyle. He likes running his fingers through it and if he can, he’ll wash it for you.

G - Gag Reflex

• Harvey’s still a bit of an amateur, so he can take about 6 and a half inches before gagging. But he knows it turns you on, so he doesn't mind.

H - Hair

• Harvey’s not very hairy. Even if he wanted to be, it just doesn't grow. He doesn't even have a trail.

I - Intimacy

• Harvey’s one of the most intimate people you’ll ever meet. There won't be any secrets and he will do everything in his power to look after you. He’ll spend more time in your arms than not.

J - Jerking

• If he’s on tour and you can't be with him, Harvey will probably jerk off but usually to pictures of you. They don't even need to be nudes, just thinking about your past sexual activities while looking at your face can be enough.

K - Kinks

• Harvey’s not really explored his kinky side that much. He likes being blindfolded though and quite enjoys being edged every now and then.

L - Lube

• Harvey prefers it if you use lube. He loves the different flavoured ones though and gets quite excited when you get a new one.

M - Massages

• Harvey loves to give each other massages. You don't get time to do it often, but when you do he’s so happy. He doesn't necessarily want it to end in sex, either. Harvey just likes to be able to relax with you.

N - Nopes

• Harvey’s a pretty tolerant dude, but he simply hates when people spread hate. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything nice at all.

O - Oral

• Harvey’s lips are magic. The way those fat, pink lips wrap around your cock is a sight that will never get old. He’s pretty good at blowjobs and is getting better and better with practice.  
• He fucking loves when you eat him out. It's one of his favourite things ever and will making him whimper into the pillow. Sometimes he’ll just want that and nothing further.

P - Position/Place

• Some people call it ‘boring’ but Harvey likes it missionary. He wants to be able to look into your eyes and kiss you as you make love. It's so much more intimate and sensual, which he likes.  
• You don't get to do it often, but Harvey really likes to do it in the garden, in the grass during a warm day. It always makes him blush when he asks for it, but there's just something about it he loves.

Q - Quickies

• Harvey prefers making it last a longer period of time, but he still definitely enjoys a quickie. Sometimes they're unavoidable due to how busy he is and you'll both have a quick fuck in the shower before he rushes out the door.

R - Risky

• Harvey tries to avoid being too risky. He's very aware of his reputation and he doesn't want to ruin his career. He doesn't mind some touching and fondling in public but it doesn't get much further than that.

S - Sexts

• Again, Harvey doesn't want to hurt his image, so he refrains from sending anything too scandalous.  
He’ll send shirtless or some underwear pics and maybe long dirty texts but he won't send dick or ass pics.

T - Toys

• Harvey doesn't really have any toys. He’s too embarrassed to order them online or to walk into a sex shop. If you really want one, he might buy you one for Christmas, though.

U - Underwear

• Harvey wears a lot of print, colourful boxer briefs. His favourite is a pink pair with a banana pattern on them.

V - Volume

• Harvey moans, whimpers and cries out in pleasure with almost every thrust. His beautiful voice will fill your ears with incoherent words as he tries to beg for more.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Harvey would never want to damage any of your things, including your clothes. He's too considerate. The most he’ll do is throw stuff off a table, but even then he’ll double check it's nothing important.

X - XRay

• Harvey has a handsome 6 and a half inch, uncut cock.  
• He keeps it very trimmed around his cock, just because he thinks the hairy look doesn't suit him.

Y - Yeps

• Harvey kinda loves style. Like if you’re wearing a sexy, cool outfit it just turns him on. If you look like you care about how you present yourself, he's really into it.

Z - Zest

• Sometimes Harvey would just prefer to cuddle, but usually, he's always down for a beautiful night of lovemaking.


	3. Rocky Lynch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of the Lynch Brothers, Rocky, is a kinky man... Find out what he's like now!

A - After sex

It’s very dependent on his mood on how he treats you afterwards. Sometimes he’ll go out and get you a drink or maybe wipe you down with a warm rag, then other times he’ll just go straight to sleep with you in his arms.

B - Bottom or Top

Rocky’s a vers-top. He’ll only bottom for his brothers on certain occasions. He prefers being the one to give the pleasure - to plow his meat deep inside you. He enjoys being dominant and having that control over you. 

C - Cum

Rocky prefers to cum inside you. His favourite part of the whole sexual experience is being able to breed you raw, filling you up with his seed. He’ll often put a buttplug inside you afterwards, so his juices can stay inside you until the next fuck.

D - Dress Up

Rocky’s pretty indifferent about role play. He’ll do it if you’re into it, so long as you don’t take it too seriously. He does quite enjoy playing the robber who fucks you after being ‘caught’.

E - Experience

Rocky’s had plenty of experience due to growing up with his horny brothers. They fuck like rabbits on a nightly basis, often getting you to join in. At this point, Rocky’s a sexual expert and he knows it.

F - Favourite Bodypart

Simply the ass. He loves watching your ass as you walk in front of him or how it curves when you wear pants that show it off in all the right ways.  
He can’t help but squeeze and grope it in public as a way of marking his territory to other passerbys. 

G - Gag Reflex

Rocky has a pretty good gag reflex - being able to take about 8 inches before choking. He’s being having plenty of practice, often helping out his brothers’ morning woods.

H - Hair

Rocky loves to keep his body hairy. It makes him feel sexy and it encourages his rough, primal nature.  
He also has his wild, bushy trail that he’s pretty proud to flaunt.

I - Intimacy

Rocky can be very intimate. He struggles to open up about himself, but he’ll happily listen to you vent for hours. He’s very protective over you and will do his best to keep you feeling safe and sound in his arms.

J - Jerking

It’s very rare for Rocky to give in to just jerking off. Why would he? If you’re not around, usually one of his brothers is, so he’ll just use one of their holes instead.

K - Kinks

Of course, Rocky has an incest kink, considering he’s fucking his brothers any chance he gets but don’t be surprised if he suggests one of your siblings or cousins joining in as well.  
He’s a great lover of tying you up to the bed, as well. He likes having that complete control over you - usually edging you for an hour or two.

L - Lube 

Rocky will occasionally use lube. If it’s not in arms’ reach, he probably won’t bother to get up to get it and just use spit instead - if anything. 

M - Massages

Rocky doesn’t mind a massage every now and then. But he does like to run his hands over your oily body every now and then but he just can’t control himself and will often be inside you within the first few minutes.

N - Nopes

Rocky doesn’t like people who feel generic. He likes it when his partner is unique and different - so if you’re following trends he’ll find you pretty boring.

O - Oral

Rocky loves to fuck throats. He’ll test your limits and make you choke on it, often gripping your hair tightly. He also loves to make you share his meat with one of his brothers as he loves to watch two mouths working his shaft.  
Of course Rocky loves to eat you out, given his ass is his favourite. Usually his breaks during music producing consist of eating you out while Ross fucks your mouth.

P - Positions/Places

Rocky prefers it doggy style - being able to grip your hair and pull your head back and having such control over his thrusts is unmatched to him. He also loves to be able to have the ability to leave hickies up your back as he’s fucking you.  
His favourite place to do it is on the dinner table whilst the other brothers watch as they’re waiting for dinner to finish cooking.

Q - Quickies

Rocky loves a quickie. You’ll often get a text with a location/room, telling you to get there asap so he can dump a load into your ass then get back to whatever it was he was doing.

R - RIsky

Rocky’s wild. He’ll fuck you in the corridors of hotels, in public toilets of a busy Starbucks or even just in the back of a pickup truck on the side of a road in broad daylight. He doesn’t care.

S - Sexts

If you two are ever separate for the night, Rocky will usually start a video chat with you so that you can both jerk off together, unless he’s also with his brothers. In that case, they’ll put the most animalistic, sexiest, dirtiest show on just for you.

T - Toys

Rocky enjoys incorporating toys into sex to keep things fresh and fun. He’s particularly fond of having a vibrator for you and each of his brothers, having a remote for each of them so he can choose who to torture the most.

U - Underwear

Rocky prefers it if you go commando - preferring the easy access. Otherwise, he’ll have you wear something slutty like lace boxer briefs.  
He, on the other hand, prefers to wear simple boxer briefs - preferring the dark colours.

V - Volume

Rocky’s actually quite quiet. He’ll give you instructions in a quiet voice and he’ll give low grunts as he thrusts. He’ll call you some names but he prefers to listen to the noises you make.

W - Wrecking Ball

Your skin will be decorated in hickies and bedsheets will have new cumstains every night. Sometimes he’ll rip your clothes off, but he’ll avoid it when you’re wearing one of his shirts. 

X - XRay

Rocky’s got a magnificent, 9 inch, uncut cock that curves up slightly with low hanging balls.  
He keeps it trimmed but he likes to have his bush of pubes around the shaft - so the smell of his musky scent lingers even more.

Y - Yeps

Rocky loves a person who isn’t afraid to flirt in the dirtiest ways possible - especially in public or in front of his brothers. It gives him a confidence boost and just turns him on so much. 

Z - Zest

Rocky’s almost always down to fuck, so long as he isn’t too in-the-zone when he’s producing.


	4. Ross Lynch

A - After Sex

• When he’s done, Ross will most likely bear-hug you on the bed, giving you a tight snuggle. After the intense sex, it's nice to just relax in each other’s arms. He’ll ask if there's anything that he can get you in between kisses.

B - Bottom or Top

• Ross is verse-top. He prefers being the dominant top but every now and then he’ll treat you to his ass.

C - Cum

• Ross can't decide what he likes better. On one hand, he enjoys being able to breed you raw but on the other, he loves to shoot his load onto your innocent face.

D - Dress Up

• Ross is down to do some roleplay, anyday. There's not many limits, honestly. Whether you want Officer Lynch or Austin Moon, he's ready.

E - Experience

• Ross has plenty and plenty of experience. He’s not shy about his sexuality. If he wants to play he’ll play - he's slutty and there's no shame in it. He knows exactly what he's doing and that you'll be coming back for more.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Ross loves some big, pretty lips. He wants to watch them as they wrap around his meat or suck on his fingers. He loves to trace them with his tongue or give them a nibble before giving you a passionate kiss.

G - Gag Reflex

• Ross has a pretty decent gag reflex, thanks to having some practice. He can take about 7 and a half inches before choking.

H - Hair

• Ross doesn't have any chest hair but he is the king of trails. It's hairy and will sometimes get wild and unkempt, but it always looks fucking hot.

I - Intimacy

• Ross may seem all slutty and wild, but he's also a hopeless romantic. He’ll treat you to beautiful dinners and spoil you like a princess. He makes even mindless sex still feel like making love.

J - Jerking

• If you're not around, he’ll tend to jerk himself off. He won't wait around - especially if it's gonna be a long time. But he’ll often jerk off to pictures of you or the secret sex tapes you made.

K - Kinks

• What isn't his kink, really? He enjoys bondage, edging, blindfolds, rope play, food and is willing to try almost anything else he hasn't done before - so long as you're not in any real danger. He loves you and would hate to see you hurt.

L - Lube

• Ross will usually use lube if it's around the house - he likes the flavoured stuff. However, if he doesn't have any, he’ll find a substitute.

M - Massages

• Ross loves to massage your body - any excuse to run his hands up and down your sexy figure is a good one. Sometimes he’ll get distracted now and end up fucking you though.  
• He also loves it when you massage his body, too. He loves to watch you drool as you cover him in massage oil, watching his muscles shimmer.

N - Nopes

• Ross really doesn't like it if you're boring. If you're too goody goody and don't excite him, he gets sick of it. He also doesn't like it when you just agree with him on everything - he'd like to see some differences.

O - Oral

• Ross would eat your ass for hours if he didn't want to fuck it even more. He loves the taste of your ass and he can be very thorough depending on how patient he's feeling.  
• He won't face fuck you all the time - he doesn't want to abuse that beautiful neck of yours. But every couple of times he’ll thrust into your throat - when he's feeling particularly dominant.

P - Position/Place

• Ross loves to do it anywhere but his least favourite is in bed. It's boring. He'd rather fuck you in the kitchen or against the cold tiles of a shower.  
• He's actually really not fussy when it comes to the position. So long as he's inside you, he's happy.

Q - Quickie

• As much as Ross would love to edge you all night long, he also quite enjoys a rough quickie. Whether it's in the restrooms of the club or a quick fuck between shooting scenes, he loves it.

R - Risky

• Ross can't help but get risky with it. He knows he shouldn't but sometimes he can't help but fuck you on the beach when it feels quiet or touch you up during a dinner with your parents.

S - Sexting

• So many dick pics. You're amazed they haven't been leaked before because he’ll send them to you so carelessly with the best lighting. He won't ask for any nudes return, but he'd be grateful for some.

T - Toys

• Ross has a beautiful set of toys for you both to share. Dildos, fleshlights, ball gags and buttplugs galore. He loves to watch you squirm as he turns the vibrator on during your dates.

U - Underwear

• Ross wears a lot of tight boxer briefs, favoriting the pink coloured ones. He loves how the show off his ass.  
• He likes it when you borrow his briefs, too. He just thinks it's pretty hot.

V - Volume

• Ross is very vocal in bed. He’ll talk dirty to you, call you dirty names whilst also being complementary. He’ll grunt and moan but not as loud as you.

W - Wrecking Ball

• He’ll rip your underwear off, throw shit off the dinner table and leave bite marks on your skin. When Ross is horny, all hesitations go out the window. He wants you and you'll know it.

X - XRay

• Ross has a beautiful, thick 8 inch uncut cock that he loves to slap across your face. He's very proud of his junk, so be sure to worship it.  
• He keeps the hair down there maintained, though sometimes he lets it get a bit wild...

Y - Yeps

• You, as you are, is a turn on for Ross but he especially likes it when you get all flirty and seductive.

Z - Zest

• Ross is always ready to fuck, even when you least expect it. He’ll pounce on you out of nowhere and you'll be glad he did.


	5. Tom Holland

A - After Sex  
• Afterwards, Tom’s very caring. He likes a nice snuggle and being the big or little spoon. He loves your closeness and never takes it for granted. 

B - Bottom or Top

• Tom’s pretty versatile. At first he started as a top, too nervous to bottom but soon finally tried bottoming and ended up loving it. Now you both just take turns.

C - Cum 

• When he's on top, Tom doesn't really care where he cums. He’ll usually ask you beforehand.  
• When he's bottoming, Tom almost always wants you to breed him. He loves feeling you flood his ass.

D - Dress Up

• He will never take it seriously and he’ll blush a lot, but he’s more than happy to put a Spiderman suit on for you. He knows it's hot, especially if he can do the upside down kiss.

E - Experience

• Tom’s got a bit of experience under his belt. Being the stunning looking young man, he’s slept with quite a few different men and women. He knows how to satisfy you, but he can be quite nervous to begin with.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Tom has a love for arms, particularly the biceps. Not only are they great for cuddles, but he loves watching them flex when you both hit the gym.

G - Gag Reflex

• Tom has a pretty decent gag reflex. He can take about 7 inches before choking but he really wants to get better at it.

H - Hair

• Tom couldn't grow body hair no matter how hard he tries, but he doesn't mind it. He thinks it's pretty funny. He doesn't even have a trail, though.

I - Intimacy

• Tom’s about as intimate as you get. So many snuggles and cuddles. He will tell you everything that's upsetting him - if he trusts you he’ll become completely transparent.  
• He’s also very protective over you and will try his best to stop anything from hurting you.

J - Jerking

• Tom will try to hold back from jerking off, but sometimes he’s gone for weeks on end and just has to. More often than not, he’ll be jerking off to your pictures, both the dirty and clean ones.

K - Kinks

• Tom's a fan of the blindfold. He likes letting you touch, kiss and lick his body whilst he can't see, enhancing the sensations and feelings.  
• Otherwise, he's a bit vanilla but willing to try new things.

L - Lube

• You'll both almost always use lube. Neither of you want to hurt each other, so he tends to make sure there's always some around the house. There’s usually a bottle for both up and downstairs.

M - Massages

• Tom loves massages and as much as he's willing to give you one himself, he also pays for you to go to spas and get it professionally done, often coming with. He likes to spoil you in these ways.

N - Nopes

• Just don't be an arrogant asshole. Tom hates people who are cocky and take things for granted. He wants someone who's humble and will help him make a difference.

O - Oral

• You and Tom will often give each other blowjobs in the morning if you've got enough time. He’s become quite talented when it comes to sucking you off, making you moan and whimper from simple tongue movements.  
• As you can imagine, Tom’s ass is perfect to sink your face into. He's more than happy to let you eat him out, almost anytime of the day. He loves it, but not as much as he loves how much you love it.

P - Position/Place

• Tom just loves to make love in your house, in your own space. Whether it's in the shower, on the couch, over the kitchen counter or in bed, he just loves having you all to himself.  
• His favourite position is missionary. He's a very passionate lover, so he wants to be able to kiss you easily as your sweaty bodies press together.

Q - Quickie

• Tom doesn't mind quickies. It's not his favourite, but sometimes he's so busy you both don't have much other choice. He prefers making love to a quick fuck.

R - Risky

• Tom can't be risky. He's very protective over his reputation and very grateful for where he is to risk losing it all. The most he’ll do is whisper dirty things in your ear at movie premieres or rub your tight beneath the dinner table during family dinners.

S - Sexts

• Again, Tom doesn't risk sending nudes and encourages you to do the same. He might send some shirtless pics and dirty texts, though, if he's really horny.

T - Toys

• Tom’s not too keen on toys. He tried using them but they're just a reminder that nothing will ever be as good as you.

U - Underwear

• Tom usually wears Calvin Klein boxer briefs in a variety of different colours, but mostly blacks. He really likes it when you borrow his, makes him feel like there's always a part of him on you.

V - Volume

• When he's bottoming, Tom’s a moaning, writhing mess. He loves it and he’ll definitely tell you. When you guys are in a hotel, he often has to use a pillow to muffle himself so you don't get noise complaints.

U - Underwear

• Tom would never damage your shit. He loves you too much to. However, sometimes he’ll throw scripts off his desk to fuck you on it or throw your clothes all over the floor.  
• Sometimes he’ll leave a hickey on your skin, but he doesn't want them in return - it's not something he wants to see in a headline.

X - XRay

• Tom's got a beautiful, 7 and a half inch, uncut cock which has a nice vein running through it. He usually keeps it neatly trimmed when he has the time.

Y - Yeps

• Tom gets really turned on by simple flirting. When you both just say cheesy shit to each other and touch each other seductively, it drives him wild.

Z - Zest

• It really depends on how busy Tom is. Sometimes he's just too tired and would rather just cuddle. You might have to be patient but he’ll make it up to you.


	6. Harrison Osterfield

A - After sex

• Harrison loves to be the big spoon and just cuddle up to you. He’ll kiss your shoulder as he whispers sweet nothings, watching as you drift off to sleep. 

B - Bottom or Top?

• Harrison’s vers-top. It usually depends on who he’s with and his mood, but he tends to lean towards top more often than not. 

C - Cum

• He prefers to cum inside you - it just feels more intimate and sensual to him. Although, sometimes he’ll cum on your back, then rub it into you - as if marking you as his own. 

D - Dress up

• Haz loves to roleplay a bit every now and then. Whether you want Batman or Doctor Osterfield, he's eager to play his part - even if he doesn't take it seriously. 

E - Experience

• A man as beautiful, charming and funny as Harrison will have, of course, gained some experience. Girlfriends, boyfriends, hookups and his sexual endeavours with Tom have made him quite skilled in bed. 

F - Favourite bodypart

• Haz is a sucker for nipples - especially when they poke through the shirt. It just really turns him on, so he’ll often buy you tight shirts. 

G - Gag reflex

• Haz can take a good 7 inches before choking - but he’s determined to get better. 

H - Hair

• Harrison doesn't grow much body hair - and when he does he thinks it's unflattering so he shaves it off, including the trail. 

I - Intimacy

• Haz is really intimate. He really cares about you, your well-being and your happiness. He’ll do all he can to keep you feeling happy and safe. 

J - Jerking 

• Harrison will usually jerk off at night if you're not around - either to porn or pictures of you. However, if he can, he’ll hold back and wait for you. 

K - Kinks

• Haz really loves to share, specifically with Tom and the twins. There’ll be many times where Haz will let Tom, Harry and Sam join in.   
• He does enjoy edging you though - once every few days he’ll make you squirm and whimper all night long. 

L - Lube

• He almost always has a bottle of lube on the ready, usually of different flavours like strawberry or lemon. 

M - Massages

• Using his lube, he’ll usually rub your body in it all over, massaging it into your skin. Then, he’ll lick it off you afterwards, as his delicious treat. 

N - Nope (turn offs)

• Harrison’s a very laid back, chill person so he prefers to be with people somewhat similar. He doesn't like to be rushed or put under pressure.

O - Oral

• Harrison loves it when you guys 69. Most evenings watching Netflix will result in you both deepthroating each other.   
• He’s really good at eating your ass too. He takes his time with it, using his tongue delicately to start with before it escalated into more hungry penetration. 

P - Position/Place 

• When he’s on top, Harrison’s favourite position is holding you up against a wall of some kind and fucking you against it. He loves having that hold of you and your body and doing all the work for you.  
• When he’s bottoming, Haz prefers missionary. He just loves to look into your face and let you have your way over him.  
• His favourite place to do it is in a hot tub. There’s just something so romantic and cute about it. 

Q - Quickie

• He doesn't mind a quickie but he’s not into them very much. He prefers to take his time with it and make it last.

R - Risky

• Haz will make out with you and even touch you in arousing areas, but he won't go as far as fucking you in a public toilet.   
• Sometimes though, if it's a quiet enough road, he’ll make love to you in the back seat.

S - Sexts

• Although Harrison won't send nudes, every now and then he’ll film your sex, so that he can wank off to it if you guys are ever apart (or show Tom). 

T - Toys

• Harrison has a single dildo that he occasionally uses, but he doesn't really intend on getting more - he just prefers the real thing. 

U - Underwear

• Usually, Haz is wearing some form of Calvin Klein - normally blacks, blues and whites and the occasional red. 

V - Volume

• He’s very complimentary, telling you how good it feels or how well you're doing between low grunts. 

W - Wrecking Ball

• When he’s a little bit tipsy, Haz will get a bit rougher. People can usually tell if he went out last night if you’re walking around with a hickey or there’s a ripped shirt in the bin. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)

• Harrison has a thick, veiny, uncut, 8 inch cock that curves ever so slightly.   
• He keeps it very shortly trimmed down there, not wanting to seem ungroomed or messy. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)

• Harrison loves guys in glasses. Whether they're fake or real, there’s something about it that he finds irresistible. 

Z - Zest

• He’s almost always ready to fuck. Just give him a smirk and he’ll pounce on you.


End file.
